Chapter 2: Finding Stephano
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Cry and Pewdie have woken up in two different places and have found some...interesting comrades but both groups have a dilemna. Pewdie is hurt and Cry is trapped on the floor above Pewdie. Pewdie's friends have gone through a transformation and they're best chance at getting an answer...is from Stephano but now that they can move, he's up and run off. Rated M for later content
1. Finding Stephano

Chapter 2: Finding Stephano

**~Pewdie's POV~**

A throbbing, ache radiated through my head as I tried to force my heavy eyelids open. My cheek felt like it was pressed against a smooth square of concrete but…rougher of sorts. I heard a loud growl and cracked my eyes open just a little to see a Bro approaching from across a dark hallway, flanked by maroon curtains from the ceiling.

_**There is no 'you must carry on',**_

Mine and Cry's voice echoed in my head as I remembered the threat from the opening story. I sat up quickly and tried to back away down the hall but my head was still throbbing and I was still fighting to keep my eyes open so I fell back onto my butt as it came into striking distance.

Than a man wearing a green sweater and black jeans flew into my line of sight and kicked the Bro in the face; while a female voice from behind shouted, "Chair-mode activated; bitch!"

I lifted my heavy head a little when I heard a loud ruckus from the monster before he fell quiet and two blurry people neared me as I slipped away again.

"What do we do? The trip really took it out of him?!" the female panicked.

"You go get my hat I'll try to help him, we really need to find some Laudanum to help him…or Sanity Potion. SOMETHING…!" the male shouted as the females footsteps left him.

I felt a soft, warm hand on my forehead then the other lift my head a little bit; my eyes were so heavy I couldn't keep them open anymore. My head was splitting…so much pain, it was killer. "Don't worry Pewdie, we're gonna help you."

I was lifted up and later set down on something soft and velvety. It was soft and warm wherever I'd been moved from; I finally drifted off again hearing the woman and man's voice in a comical manner.

"I think he's about to pass out again?" the woman started.

The man comically answered her. "Whoop, there he goes again."

**~Cry's POV~**

A loud crashing had me sitting up, right away. My eyes were wide and it seems I had normal vision but I could feel my mask was on. I didn't bother to remove it-out of habit-and looked to the expensive looking mahogany door. It lurched with a loud growl from behind it.

I hopped up off the bed and opened up the closet, threw out the boxes and hid inside just as the door burst open. I waited for the growling to go away when I heard breathing behind me. It was hot and snaked its way over my neck, I thought I was gonna scream when I calmly placed a hand over my mouth to calm myself and remain silent. The doors suddenly burst open and the Bro froze before, vanishing in a puff of smoke but not before I let out a loud scream which morphed from fear to being royally pissed off then right back to fear.

"AHHHHHHH; FUCKING POOFERS…! Aahhhh…!" I turned and raised my fist for a punch.

"WHOA chill bro!" the short man yelped raising his arms to protect himself.

My arm froze and I panted and stepped away from him; lowering my arm. He was rather short, wore a pink t-shirt and jeans with the shirt tucked in, brown shoes and…what the fuck is on his head? My eyes stayed on what appeared to be pink pig ears on his head sticking out of the pinkish blond hair.

"Jeez, hit first ask questions later much?" the man put his hands on his hips and gave me the stink eye.

I dropped my shoulders and grumbled a little. "Well it would help if you didn't breathe down my neck like the rapist you are. I assume you're Piggeh?" I pointed at him.

"Why does everyone pretend they don't enjoy that?" the man entered my space bubble and rubbed his back up against me. I stepped away as he straightened up again and smiled; completely unfazed. "And yes, I'm Piggeh. How'd you get that so fast?"

"Amnesia is more Pewdie's thing so thanks to him every time I see a pig, a statue or a chair I think Piggeh, Stephano and Mr. Chair." I put my hands on my hips and looked around.

"I must be dreaming, right?" I immediately felt a pinch on my arm. "OW…!" I turned to see Piggeh with a smug look on his face and his fingers ready for another one.

"Need anything else, just say so. You're really here though, but how are you here and who the hell are you because I don't think Pewdie's ever mentioned you?" He crossed his arms and stuck out his right hip with attitude.

"My name is Ryan but everyone calls me Cry. Pewdie and I were chatting on Skype and our computers had a glitch then put us into a custom story on Amnesia. When we read it we thought it was just a fan-made custom story. We didn't take it seriously but then everything went black and I woke up with a Bro trying to kill me." Piggeh nodded his head and thought about it.

"If you're here, Pewdie might be too! We should try to find him; really he's probably in trouble here already. I'm just guessing but the trip from your world to here probably took a lot out of him what with him being him and all that." Piggeh scoffed a little but then looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you feeling ok, by the way?"

"I have a bit of a head ache but I don't really feel anything. Do you think Pewdie could be hurt?"

I really was worried about him, I've seen scared Pewdie, I've seen annoyed as hell Pewdie, I've seen silly Pewdie and I've seen sleepy Pewdie but I've never seen hurt Pewdie and I _**NEVER**_ want to see DEAD PEWDIE!

"Probably but I think we should find Mr. Chair instead. Of all the things we can do while waiting for Pewdie to play Amnesia again, he chooses to read…so we could ask him…or Stephano, he does his share of reading too." Piggeh chuckled.

"Well then let's look." I was about to search for a lantern when curiosity won its battle. "Out of curiosity; do you read at all?"

"Sure, fan-fiction about you and Pewdie and whatnot." He smiled slyly then looked down at my crotch. "Is it really as big as they say it is?" I covered myself and shoved past him to find a lantern.

I heard him purr behind me. "Mhmm, he likes it rough."

I really needed to find Pewdie…or anyone else for that matter!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

When I opened my eyes next I saw a really lovely girl sitting beside me, rubbing my forehead and setting down a skinny bottle on a bedside table. I heard the clap of a Tinderbox and turned my head to see the man from before lighting candles in the room. I turned back to the woman and she smiled before leaning down to kiss my forehead then lifted her head and called to the man.

"I think it is working, he's waking up." She looked down at me with loving eyes.

The man walked into view and smiled at me. My vision was still a little blurry around the edges but I could see them both clearly now. "You really scared us before but good to see what one bottle of Laudanum can do for you."

The man was very handsome and thin, his green sweater was a cozy deep green and the black jeans were cut along his left thigh and dirty, with matching black converse (the real ones, not knock-offs). His hair was brown and shaggy but hung down over his forehead attractively. His eyes were a bronze color and his skin was a light tan. He also sported a nice green hat, almost like a buree'.

The woman was pretty with a round face and darker skin with silvery grey eyes. Her hair was long and black-grey in a braid over her bare shoulder. She had a light blush on her cheeks and she wore a strapless black dress with a short Lolita skirt plume, black fingerless gloves and black leggings and dirty black boots with puffballs hanging on them, but one was missing on her left foot.

"Who are you two?" I asked trying to sit up, not wanting to bring back that headache.

The woman brought a hand up to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry but the man put a hand on her shoulder and cast her a soothing glance. "Don't worry Jen; he doesn't recognize us because he knows us as a rock and a piece of living room furniture."

My eyes grew wide and a big smile grew on my face when I hopped out of bed, startling them both to back up. "I know you-! Ow, ouch…" I fell to my knees as that head ache throbbed in the back of my head.

The woman rushed over to me and knelt at my side. "Don't push yourself to hard Pewdie; we don't want you to hurt yourself. We already used the only bottle of Laudanum we found."

Her voice was soft and sweet; I looked up at her then noticed the pink bow and the end of her braid, I smiled at her. "Jennifer…?"

She smiled and hugged me warmly then I pointed at the man who stood close by. "Mr. Chair…?"

He nodded and froze when he looked up at the ceiling. "You didn't come here alone, there's another man here too…" he face palmed himself. "Good God, he's found Piggeh."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't get himself hurt. He can be so impulsive." Jennifer put a hand on her hip, still crouched beside me.

"Who; the man upstairs…?" I asked weakly.

"Piggeh," they both answered. Mr. Chair continued. "Whenever you're not here, he goes on some sort of horny rampage…"

"He doesn't hurt anyone but he can be very inappropriate. Like last year after you did your Christmas Special he found Mr. Chair and-"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Mr. Chair cut her off with a yelp and a bright blush on his face.

I smiled at them then realized that there was something off. "Why are you guy's people and not a rock and a chair?"

"Well…we don't really know but…" Jennifer looked to Mr. Chair to finish.

"If anyone knows about this sort of thing it would be Stephano. He goes everywhere with you, and he's at almost all of the work desks. Maybe he knows what happened; of course we'd need to find him first. But if he's like us than that won't be as easy as walking into a room and finding him on a desk."

"Why not…?" I asked.

Jennifer explained that time. "Now that we're people he's probably searching the castle to rid it of as many Bro's as possible. To make it easier for you when you come to play in the custom maps again."

I tried to stand but I couldn't do that with a throbbing in the back of my head, it was painful and I could hardly move, much less run around looking for Stephano.

Jennifer fawned over me and rubbed my hair. "We need to find more Laudanum to help him,"

"No it's Sanity Potion we need now. The Laudanum healed him physically but we need Sanity Potion to heal his mental state, we don't need a crazy Pewdie running around behind us, causing all sorts of noise."

"I take offense to that, since I'm already a little crazy." I said meekly.

"Jennifer you stay here and watch Pewdie, I'm gonna look for Sanity Potion." He stood up and headed for the door that was blocked up with more Mr. Chairs.

"I'll protect him with my life." She promised.

"Pardon me brothers," Mr. Chair joked as he removed the chairs and exited the room.

Jennifer shut the door behind him and returned to help me onto the bed again. She then chose to search the room for something that could help when I noticed a crappy painting on the wall.

"Jennifer, can you take that painting down?"

She walked over to it and removed the framing to reveal a secret compartment and found a lantern, oil and Laudanum. She gasped in joy and I smiled.

"_I'm so smart, genius Pewdie!"_ I thought to myself.

Jennifer picked up the lantern and oil but put the Laudanum in a pocket of her puffy skirt. She prepared the lantern when a sound at the door made her gaze snap from that to the door which then banged with a loud growl behind it. She put down the lantern and oil and stood between me and the door.

"Jennifer, we need to hide…somewhere…" I trailed off as I looked around the room…there was nowhere to hide really. She took a determined stance and spoke sweetly over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Pewdie, while we're waiting for you to play with us we have to protect ourselves from the Bro's too. We're not helpless you know." She smiled at me and then turned her eyes back to the door. Her soft eyes turned into a glare as the door began to crack and bust.

Her hands balled into fists and she let out a long sigh then the door burst open and the Bro ran right at her.

"JENNIFER…!" I screamed when she jumped up and kicked the Bro back.

"_HOLY CRAP…she's a fricken bad ass!" _I thought.

The Bro ran back in and almost hit Jennifer but she dodged and kneed it hard in the abdomen then clutched its shoulders and pushed it into the wall, trying to force it out into the halls.

"_I have to get this thing out of here. The more he stares at it the more his Sanity will go down." _She thought.

"Don't look at it Pewdie, close your eyes!" she screamed over her shoulder, holding back the Bro.

I shut my eyes but the throbbing head ache had already worsened. My head was splitting worse than before like someone was kicking me in the head repeatedly; the pain coming in waves.

**~Ryan's POV~**

A loud growl from below made me jump and I heard a crashing sound then Pewdie's voice. "JENNIFER…!"

I was immediately alert and turned on Piggeh. "How do we get downstairs?"

"You gotta find the key to the door that leads to the stairwell. From there just follow the ruckus." Piggeh was serious at last and I wished he'd stay this way.

I frantically searched the rooms to find the key and eventually came upon a room with a suit of knight armor in it. I saw a compartment behind him and went to get it but Piggeh stopped me.

"What are you doing? There's an open spot behind it, I'll bet that's where the key is." I tried to reason but he wouldn't let go of me.

"No, you sort of need Pewdie or Stephano for this part." He cowered, not taking his eyes off that suit of armor.

"Why do I need them?" I was really annoyed now.

"You have to un-trust it before you can approach and it won't kill you." He pointed at its head.

"Un-trust…?" That made almost no sense but Pewdie had mentioned it before…I knew I should have watched more of his Amnesia videos.

"Throw the head off…the Knights fear Pewdie and Stephano because they don't fear the Knights or the Barrels." He hid behind me a little.

"But Pewdie's downstairs so what are we supposed to-"I stopped and screamed as the Knight started walking towards us.

Piggeh and I ran but once we hit the corridors, all the doors were shut and locked.

"Damn it! What happened to the doors?" I yelled as we ran to the far end of the hall.

"The doors lock themselves, there must be Barrels nearby. That usually happens when Pewdie tries to run from the Bro's."

We got to the door but it was locked, the text on the door said 'Down Stairs Walkway'. I turned to see the Knight approaching us and Piggeh held me tight against him as I contemplated what to do.

"It was a privilege to know you, friend of Pewdie. I'll re-spawn elsewhere but you're fucked Bro!" He shouted.

He's right though; once this Knight gets me, I'm as good as dead!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

Jennifer was thrown over me and hit the wall with a hard thud and she slid to the floor; gasping for air.

She was bruised and the Bro had even cut her in a few spots and on her left cheek too…then he came for me. I managed to avoid the first shot which stabbed into the bed, ripping apart the fabric and mattress. I threw myself off the bed and hit the floor then turned to look at the Bro struggle.

I crawled backwards till my back hit the wall and the throbbing head ache spread all over my body once more. It left me too weak to move again…I watched the Bro free his claw; ripping out fluff from the blanket. He turned and approached to finish me off.

Jennifer got her breath back at the last moment to see it raise its claw before me.

"PEWDIE NO…!" she shrieked, jumping up but she wouldn't make it.

I shut my eyes; I didn't want to see it kill me then Jennifer while I died slowly. This didn't seem so hard in the game…I owe Daniel in the other custom stories an apology for pushing him so hard.

A loud clang and a slashing, squishing sound followed by what sounded like a gushing of some kind and a thump made me open my eyes. A man stood before me holding a sword over the tarnished Bro that now laid in pieces on the floor; silently daring it to try and rise again.

I looked at Jennifer who had tears in her eyes as she looked at this man. She put a hand up to cover her smile then dropped to her knees beside the bed and cried. I looked up and the man looked over his shoulder at me.

Egyptian attire with a sword but his voice was thick with a sexy French accent when he spoke.

"Allos Pewdie,"


	2. Objectives

Chapter 3: Objectives

**~Pewdie's POV~**

"Stephano, thank goodness you're here!" Jennifer jumped up and hugged him tight, much to his surprise.

"I came looking for Pewdie, I heard him yell and I came as soon as I could." He slightly pulled away from her tight grip but she held on, he kept his eyes on me.

I felt light headed and from my sitting position I fell over. Stephano pulled away from Jennifer and they both ran to me. Stephano held my head in his lap and pointed at the door. "Jennifer, go find Mr. Chair I'll stay with Pewdie."

After that I faded away again…not much else I can do.

**~Narrator~**

"I'll be right back," she got up to run when Mr. Chair showed up with a green satchel.

"Mr. Chair," Jennifer hugged Mr. Chair who affectionately hugged her back then noticed Stephano in the room.

He pulled away and walked over with her close behind. "I heard a Bro but the door was locked behind me, I had to switch places with like 9 other chairs to get outside and back here. But in each room I found Sanity Potion and Laudanum." He opened the satchel and handed Stephano a bottle of Sanity Potion.

Everyone froze when they heard another crash in the hall. Stephano motioned for them to go and Jennifer and Mr. Chair left. Stephano popped the top off the bottle and drank it. He lifted Pewdie up a little and touched his chin, opening his mouth just a little. He captured Pewdie's mouth with his own, giving Pewdie the Sanity Potion. Pewdie's mind soon began to clear and he whined a little; fidgeting against Stephano's lips. Stephano held him close for a moment longer then pulled away from him.

Stephano wiped the remains of the elixir off his lower lip and watched Pewdie slowly wake up with a smirk on his face.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I felt my head resting in someone's lap and tender warmth on my lips and in my mouth but it left me soon and my head ache began to subside. I opened my eyes as they felt they were growing lighter. I looked up and saw an extremely attractive man looking down at me.

His hair was sandy and dull but his eyes were a dark grey, almost black color. He wore Egyptian attire and a sword was beside us, splattered with blood. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me softly.

I nodded but my face was so hot I could hardly think straight. He helped me sit up and kept one arm around my shoulders. Jennifer and Mr. Chair came back in and they watched me scrutinize him.

I smiled and hugged him tight, wrapping my legs around him. "STEPHANO…!" I was so overjoyed that I didn't care if the position we were in was awkward. He didn't seem to mind because he hugged me back too, softly stroking my hair.

"Happy to see you too, Pewdie." His voice was low and soft.

Mr. Chair crossed his arms and glared at Stephano. "He was brought here with someone."

Stephano seemed to stiffen and pull away to look at me. "Who's here with you?"

Someone was with me? Oh shit…!

"Cry…! He came here with me! We need to find him!" I jumped up and out of Stephano's grip and pointed to the hallway.

Mr. Chair smiled and held me by my shoulders. "Don't worry, he's upstairs with Piggeh."

Stephano stifled laughter behind me and I heard screaming up stairs.

**~Cry's POV~**

I jumped up and punched the head as hard as I could; knocking it clean off and knocking over the suit of armor. The individual pieces of the armor separated when they hit the floor. My fist was aching now and my knees were sore from breaking my fall.

Piggeh came over to me and pointed at the end of the hall. "The door's open,"

I looked over and the door was wide open, I bit my lip then jumped up and sprinted to the door. Piggeh trailed behind me. I almost slipped on the first step but I made my way down. The door at the bottom was locked so I rammed my shoulder into it to try and force the damn thing open.

It fell forward after the fifth hit and on the other side I saw two really confused looking people. One was a girl with a long braid and the other was a man dressed in green. I smirked at them both.

"Mr. Chair and Jennifer…?" I pointed at who I referred to, earning a smile of approval from them both.

"Cry…?" I heard his voice from another room and he ran out in to the hallway. His face lit up when he saw me and ran past everyone to hug me, nearly throwing me off balance. I squeezed him tight and even spun him around a little.

"Thank God you're Ok Pewdie!" I set him down and pulled back seeing his big smile then he suddenly looked confused as hell. He slowly reached up toward my mask but I grumbled. "Don't even think about it."

He smiled then looked over my shoulder where I heard a small "Fist pump?" and Pewdie charged behind me.

"PIGGEH…!" he ran past me and hugged the man who squeaked a little and laughed with Pewdie.

I sighed and turned back to the others when an Egyptian man exited the room Pewdie came from wearing a head dress and sheathing a sword on his hip. Our eyes held for a moment and there was electricity that I didn't like…Instantly I didn't like Stephano.

"I think proper introductions are in order," Jennifer offered.

*After said introductions…

Mr. Chair contemplated what he'd just been told. "I see; so you guys just got zapped by your computers and you both woke up here? I wonder…"

"Who brought us here and why would someone want us dead?" I asked casting a glance at Pewdie who was laughing and joking with Piggeh about sexual innuendos.

"My theory is that someone may have cast some sort of spell on you two, to put you through some kind of test. Maybe this person wants you to succeed but they want you to earn your place back home. Once you've done it, they should allow you to return home." He explained, catching Pewdie and Piggeh's attention.

"How can someone do this, like send someone into a world invented by computers?" Pewdie asked.

"Some sort of old spell or maybe occult fixtures, we may never know but the important thing is getting you two back home safely before people panic about you being gone." Mr. Chair saw a second question behind Pewdie's eyes and smiled at him hopelessly.

"Stephano," he asked.

The man looked up from the floor upon being addressed.

"How are we the way we are now?"

"How should I know? I have no idea how we are the way we are, sorry." He cast his glance at Pewdie specifically who smiled back. "Don't worry about it Stephano, we'll figure it out." His cheery tone seemed to spark something in Stephano; I could see it in his dark eyes.

His gaze trailed up Pewdie's body and I stepped in front of him defensively, glaring at Stephano. He glared right back but we stayed silent, Pewdie didn't notice a thing. "What about the whole objective thing we read before we came here?"

"What did it say?" Mr. Chair addressed Pewdie this time, which was good because I couldn't remember.

"Um…I'm supposed to find you all and defeat the barrels and Cry is supposed to fight some demons with surprises…?" he trailed off looking up at me.

"I remember this part, it said I have to face my own demons and that this castle has some surprises hidden in it for me." I began to worry now; Pewdie shouldn't have trouble defeating the Barrels but I had no idea what the 'surprises' would be…hence the name surprises!

Pewdie must have picked up on my distress because he elbowed my side and smiled at me. "We can do this Bro, don't worry about Cry." He said it the same way he says it back home.

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"Well let's tackle Pewdie's first, easiest out of the way so we can focus on Cry's situation. I'm here," Mr. Chair put a hand on his chest. "We've got Jennifer, Piggeh, and Pewdie, Cry…" Stephano scowled and punched Mr. Chair's shoulder.

"You forgot me," Stephano kept a level stare at the man who rubbed his now throbbing shoulder.

"Yeah…about that…" he began when a door busted down the hall and a small barrel rolled in. It stopped then rolled out. Silence for a moment and a Bro growled from further off. Everyone screamed and ran away from the door, towards the corner at the end of the hall.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

Everyone headed for the corner down the hall which would lead to an open foyer but I stopped Stephano before we turned the corner, everyone else ran ahead. I held his arm tight and glared at him.

"I know what you're up to and I can tell everyone anytime I want you know," I threatened.

He didn't look at all fazed by my threat. "Yes and I can deny it and turn it all around on you, who holds better credibility with Pewdie and who hasn't been made into a villain in some of the game walkthroughs?" Stephano smirked at me.

I felt my heart hurt a little whenever Pewdie made the joke. Like I would ever betray him, he's my friend. I cursed myself when Stephano wiped a little tear from my eye. "Aw, does that still hurt your feelings?"

I pulled away and held him to the wall by his shirt front. "I warn you, if you hurt Pewdie or the others I will make you suffer! Are we clear on that?"

Stephano pushed me away easily with scoff. "Yes mommy,"

I glared at him as he went down the hall and followed the others. I really had a choice to make; tell everyone and get the idea in their heads but risk my own credibility and trust among the group or not tell and let everyone remain unaware and in danger.

The growling of the Bro down the hall shook me from my thoughts and I ran to be with the others, the best thing I could do was to make sure he was never alone with **anyone.**


	3. Revealed

Chapter 4: Revealed

Consensual Sexual Assault Warning? Yeah, that seems fitting.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We barely made it to the door by the time the Bro turned the corner, I screamed loud and once Mr. Chair had made it through the door we shut it. The Bro bashed and clawed at the door in a fit and I yelped again.

"Damn it, this bitch is fast!" I lead everyone up the stairs of this huge foyer when Mr. Chair tripped on the stairs and fell back down just as the Bro broke free, I wanted to run back and get him but Stephano grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind the curtain with everyone else. With that I yelled, "FUCKING CURTAINS!"

Downstairs I heard Mr. Chair's voice. "Chair-mode activate; BOOP!" then a dull thump, no crashing or thrashing or much growling for that matter…which was weird.

"All clear, you guys can come out." Mr. Chair called.

We left our hiding spot and looked down; beside Mr. Chair was a puff of smoke that was fading. I ran from the group and down the stairs and tackled Mr. Chair.

"I thought you were going to die!" I was almost crying.

"Pewdie it's ok, I appreciate your concern for me but if the Bro had killed me all you'd have to do to see me again is find another chair…I'd re-spawn again, the same with Jennifer, Piggeh and Stephano." He cleared his throat before he said Stephano's name.

After everyone managed to pry me off Mr. Chair we decided to look around and find the next door. We went up the stairs and I heard hushed voices but not like the game it sounded like Mr. Chair and Stephano. I looked behind me while the others checked the foyer for doors. Mr. Chair and Stephano were on the stairs and it looked like they were arguing before Stephano saw me and pointed at me, forcing Mr. Chair to drop the subject though it looked like he really didn't want to.

Stephano walked by me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned red and faced him; he smiled and winked at me then held up a bottle of Sanity Potion. I put the pieces together, pointed at him and spoke in a hiss of my own voice. "You~~~~~~!" he walked away calmly.

Mr. Chair walked by and put a hand on my shoulder then walked away. What was wrong here? Mr. Chair looked uncomfortable. Stephano was really bold in his actions towards me-he was always bold as far as I knew-but not like this. Something was different…but what?

Wait a minute! Why the fuck did I enjoy that kiss?!

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

We began searching for a door when I stopped Stephano on the stairs.

"How many times are you going to do this?" he seemed annoyed, but not angry.

"You fucking tripped me you dick. You're trying to separate me from Pewdie, it's not gonna work."

"I didn't trip you Chair-"I stopped him.

"It is _Mr._ Chair you ass! I want to know exactly what it is that you're up to. What are you gonna do to Pewdie?" I growled, I stretched out my ankle as he spoke; it still aching from him stomping on it a moment before.

"Well first I would like to get him alone for a little time to catch up…and other things…maybe I'll try what happened between you and Piggeh last Christmas-"

"Will you stop bringing that up! And you are _not_ doing anything like that to Pewdie, not if I have anything to say about it."

"What if you don't get a say, for all we know something could happen to you and we'd lose you for a while. Maybe just long enough for me to get some time with Pewdie?" His voice was low and I didn't like it.

"You used to only care about Pewdie's safety why doesn't that matter to you now?"

He pointed behind me with a smile and I turned to see Pewdie watching us with worry in his blue eyes. Stephano just walked up and kissed Pewdie's cheek. For some reason he also held up a bottle of Sanity potion and something processed in Pewdie's mind making him point at him and hiss. I was so worried for Pewdie now; if Stephano had his way…poor Pewdie would never be the same…if that happened, I would never forgive myself.

I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder; I sighed and just walked past him.

"_God please don't let anything happen to Pewdie. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened." _

**~Pewdie's POV~**

We found a door behind the fifth curtain and it led to a kitchen sort of pantry like room. I saw a barrel in the corner and ran over to it. "BARRELS…!" I began throwing the barrels about while everyone else just watched me.

"Piggeh should we tell him those are just regular barrels, not the ones we need to worry about?" Jennifer asked.

"And miss Pewdie in action? Hell no!" he smiled wide when I finally had to stop, Cry walked over and waved a rag at me to fan me as I panted.

"The Barrels were much lighter before." I explained.

"Before…?" He seemed confused.

"It's true, whenever he finds barrels in the game he throws them about screaming 'Barrels'. It's hilarious." Piggeh laughed really hard while Jennifer clapped.

"I must say it was fun to see you in action Pewdie." She smiled and I had to lean over and whisper to Cry while Mr. Chair walked over.

"When did Jennifer get so cute?"

Mr. Chair leaned into me. "If you think she's cute, you should see Bunny. She's _hot!_" he raised his voice an octave and the three of us exchanged perverted glances.

Piggeh seemed annoyed and walked over. "Hey, I know that look Pewdie." He pointed at me.

I looked up at him, my perverted thoughts pushed aside for now. "That's your dirty thoughts look Pewdie. Why were you looking at Mr. Chair and Cry? Are we planning an orgy? If we are I want in!" he raised his hand with an annoyed look still on his face.

We all laughed with him and continued looking through the room. We found some Lad-n-ad-ad-n-ad-n-ad-dam, Sanity Potion and farting potatoes. Mr. Chair warned them that it would be wise to leave the castle, avoid the Bro's and Barrels and tell anyone else to leave the castle and meet in the courtyard later. To wait for us till later, the potatoes agreed and went to spread the word to the rest of the castle…good thing too. This place is probably pretty huge and with all the friends they had to warn I was still a little worried they wouldn't make it.

We finished our work in the kitchen-sorta-room and headed out the back door. It leads to another corridor like before. Velvet red carpet, fancy-ass doors and such; I was ready to keep searching but the lights in this hallway were very dim.

"Why are the lights so low here?" I asked.

"Because it's night time, it's time for us to get some sleep. We'll trade watches just to be safe." Mr. Chair instructed.

"Aren't you a leader? Mr. Chair, just to be safe Pewdie and Cry might need more Sanity Potion and we only have two bottles. We certainly won't have time to search later. Why don't you come with me and help me look?" Stephano asked Mr. Chair who didn't look happy about it but he nodded and followed Stephano down the hall, he paused and turned to Jennifer.

"You take the first watch, if we aren't back in an hour than I want you to trade with Piggeh and Piggeh…"

Piggeh turned and saluted Mr. Chair. "Behave yourself,"

Piggeh stuck out his tongue and Mr. Chair went with Stephano. I followed Jennifer into a room with Piggeh and Cry to settle down for the night.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I made a huge mistake following Stephano alone because the moment we stepped into a room six rooms away from the group; he tackled me to the floor and put me in a sleeper hold.

"Don't worry about Pewdie Mr. Chair. I'm not going to hurt him but I've waited way too long for this, besides I'm sure he has too. He'll be fine, though if you keep interfering _you_ may not be."

After that I drifted into darkness.

**~Stephano's POV~**

I didn't want to hurt Mr. Chair but who was he to choose what was best for Pewdie, he had the right to make his own choice.

I left the room and walked down the hall to the group. Let's see…Jennifer, Piggeh and Pewdie's friend. Well the man was asleep so that took care of that. Piggeh would go first.

"Piggeh..." I whispered to him, he left the room and no one asked anything.

"What's up Stephano?" he asked cheerily.

"Mr. Chair is waiting for you in that room down there; you should pick up where you left off last Christmas." I suggested.

Piggeh could barely contain his excitement as he gave me a Brofist and scampered down the hall. I followed quietly behind. Piggeh peeked inside and didn't notice me behind him when I elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out quickly. I put him in the closet with Mr. Chair and shut it then locked it.

"Chair," I just said that out of spite.

Now to take care of Jennifer, not gonna be too hard. I walked in and sat down beside her as she watched Pewdie sleeping next to his friend on the bed. She sighed and I smiled at her. "You still really like Pewdie don't you?"

"I do but I'm content with being his good friend. As long as he's safe and happy, I'll be happy. I can't be 'safe' because of where we live-"

"I know me too."

She yawned and I took my chance. "Hey why don't you go into the next room and get some sleep, I'll take over from here?"

"What about Mr. Chair and Piggeh?" she asked quietly.

"I think they're a little _busy_ at the moment." I side glanced the door and she winked at me then patted my shoulder as she got up.

"See you later Stephano." She walked into the next room and cozied under the sheets.

I got up a little later and went to shut and lock her door. I knew it'd be easy and now to real in my bait.

**~Mr. Chair's POV~**

I woke up later in a daze but I felt someone on top of me. I looked in the dark of the closet and I knew it was Piggeh. I growled when I sat up and that must have frightened him because he grabbed me and we fell against the wall of the locked closet. He looked up at me and smirked, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"We need to stop meeting like this Mr. Chair." He chuckled.

Damn it Stephano!

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I woke up to someone lightly kissing my cheek. I recognized it and smiled a little. I opened my eyes to see Stephano sitting by me on the bed. He smiled at me and played with my hair a little.

"Did you sleep well?"

"With what little sleep I got?-yes,"

Stephano leaned over and kissed my cheek again and whispered to me. "Come into the hallway with me there's something I want to show you."

I watched him take my hand and slowly lead me into the hall. He shut the door, leaving Cry in the bed alone.

Stephano lightly pressed me against the wall and removed his headdress; his hair looked silvery in this dim light. He leaned in and kissed me softly, pulled away and met my lazy eyes.

"Are you nervous Pewdie?" he asked.

I shook my head; my mouth wasn't working quite right. He smiled at me and kissed me a little harder this time. He forced my lips apart and his tongue met mine. Why didn't I think this was wrong? Though I have made a few gay jokes in the past about us…I never really thought they held any weight.

Stephano pulled away and kissed down my neck and lifted up my shirt. He made his way down my chest and stomach to my waistline; teasing me a little. I whined and jolted a little but it felt too good, my body was on fire at this point. No way was I going to stop him now.

But I realized something…there was something wrong…something like…betrayal? Who was I betraying?

Marzia…? No, we both agreed that we needed a little time apart almost a month before any of this. I wasn't dating anyone else so who was there to betray?

Then something about how things were going made me think. If all the things in this castle I've given a name were people now…wouldn't that mean every villain too? But it's a custom map so there wasn't going to be much of Agrippa and anyone else from the original stories.

Then something else came to mind…Stephano's appearance. I expected a blond headed, bronze eyed, affectionate Stephano with a bit of an attitude. Not a slivery haired, cold Stephano who didn't much care for jokes.

I instantly became worried, and very scared.

"Hold still Pewdie, this is where the fun starts." He whispered up at me. I heard a door open and pulled my shirt down as Stephano stood up and glared at Mr. Chair.

"How'd you get out?"

"Do you have any idea how many chairs there are in this hallway?" he growled. "Pewdie I'm done being quiet about this he's not safe! Please come here!"

Stephano held me in place. "Why should he? For all we know you could be a Barrel in disguise."

"What could possibly lead you to that?"

Stephano pointed at me. "The fact that you're clothes are different colors now and that your making absurd accusations at me about being dangerous."

I still didn't know what the personified Barrels looked like so he could be telling the truth. I stepped closer to Stephano. Mr. Chair looked heartbroken, but he persisted. "Pewdie please believe me, Stephano has been acting strange for a while…I don't think-"

"This isn't Stephano," I said, Stephano looked at me and seemed hurt.

"What are you talking about Pewdie, of course I'm me. How could you think otherwise?" he looked me right in the eyes and it was still so hard not to believe him.

Mr. Chair piped up again. "If you're really Stephano than what's Pewdie's real name and I can't answer but even I know Pewdie's got another name."

Stephano backed away from me trying to think but he couldn't answer but I heard a voice say it.

"Felix, his name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg." I turned to see a man standing at the other side of the hall behind Mr. Chair who also turned to look.

He held up a sword at the Evil Stephano who glared at him. "I kindly request you back away sir." He said in a thick French accent. I took two steps toward Mr. Chair when Evil Stephano fisted a hand into my hair and pulled me back, forcing me to my knees.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the other Stephano. "So my cover's blown, that sucks. But I'm not going to give up this man without a fight."

"You're cover was kinda blown already but whatever floats ya boat." I whispered…he didn't hear me.

"Why are you after him so badly?" Stephano approached and passed Mr. Chair who stayed where he was.

"I'm only following my orders, collect the gamer and bring him here."

"What purpose do you have? To kill him, hold him hostage, what do you want with him?" Stephano stopped as Evil Stephano took a step back pulling on my hair a little harder, making me whimper a bit.

I didn't know what to do but I wanted to hear this.

"We need him if we're going to get out of here. We can't leave this castle the same way you can, you're all given freedom to roam the internet and do what you want when you want. Once we've been freed from this castle the Barrels won't need him anymore, we will disperse and move on. Why you insist on returning here, I'll never know." He rolled his eyes at Stephano.

"We return here to wait for Pewdie because he's our friend and as far as I know he likes having us around, don't you Pewdie?" he smiled warmly at me.

I felt a flutter in my chest; that was definitely Stephano.

"Of course, what would you do with Pewdie once you and the Barrels have done your job, would you kill him then?"

"Of course not Stephano, I'd keep Pewdie for myself then…having him with me and still alive will make me happy and also tease the hell out of you and your 'friends'…which would be a bonus." He smiled down at me and I lowered myself a little before being forced to my feet and a Bro busted through the door behind me. It ran at me and I screamed but Evil Stephano turned his sword on the Bro and made it stop.

"You're not to hurt him remember, just stare at him for a moment." He ordered.

The Bro grabbed my face and made me stare at it. It smelled more rancid and looked much more terrifying than in the game. My vision blurred and my body grew weak…everything faded when I faintly heard Evil Stephano continue speaking.

"That's enough, we need to knock him out not kill him." I was dropped and the last thing I saw was the real Stephano; glaring at Evil Stephano and casting terror filled glances my way.

Then everything fell black.

**~Real Stephano's POV~**

Evil Stephano lifted Pewdie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grinned at me.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again…brother." The bro then game toward me and Mr. Chair while Evil Stephano made off with Pewdie.

I'd get him later.

I slashed the Bro across the chest and it dissipated into smoke. Mr. Chair walked up to me. "Was it a poofer?" he asked.

"No, but my sword isn't made for killing things the way Evil Stephano's is. Mine does what I tell it to…which sums down to two things: Dissipate or Kill. I've never had to make it kill before. Go get the others and the other man Pewdie came here with, I'm going after Pewdie."

I took off down the hall when Mr. Chair yelled after me. "Is he really your brother Stephano?"

"No, he just said that to bug the crap out of me…"

_Which it always does, that bastard isn't going to corrupt Pewdie that way; not while I'm breathing._

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I opened my eyes to someone kissing me deeply and I found silvery eyes staring directly at me. I pushed him away and backed up into a wall; wiping my mouth of Sanity Potion.

"Glad to see you're awake." He smiled and picked up his sword.

I wasn't one for fighting or violence-in reality at least-so I stood up and tried to think of something I could do. He held the sword at my throat to hold me in place.

"The Chair ruined this for me before but I'm going to get what I want before I take you to the Barrels, are we clear on that?"

He leaned in and whispered close to my face. "…If we are I can tell them to leave your friends alone…just one word Pewdie." His breath was hot against my skin but I wanted to protect my friends, more than anything.

I took one breath and nodded. "Yes,"

Stephano smiled and pulled back for just a moment and went down the hallway. "Don't move, OK?"

I didn't move fearing he'd take back his offer. I looked around the hallway, it was the very same that we were in but the walls were striped crème and beige now it was dungeon walls, but the same fancy-ass lighting and the fancy-ass doors.

After the door down the hallway shut and I didn't see Stephano anymore I slid to the floor and curled up. I almost cried but I stayed strong and remembered why I made the choice I did.

_I'm saving my friends lives…if Cry gets home safely, Mr. Chair, Stephano and the others are all safe and Marzia is able to move on than I'll have done them well. _I smiled to myself and cried.

I would miss them all.


End file.
